


Rival or Friend?

by Thebe_Sitepu



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebe_Sitepu/pseuds/Thebe_Sitepu
Summary: Di dalam sekolah, Saga dan Aiolos adalah rival. Tetapi apakah di luar sekolah mereka tetap rival? Untuk Secret Valentine 2018 event #SecretValentine2018





	Rival or Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Ini untuk event Secret Valentine. Untuk siapapun yang merequest fanfic Saga/Aiolos ini, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan untukmu ya. aku gak biasa nulis fanfic pairing cinta, jadinya bromance
> 
> Saint Seiya by Masami Kurumada

“Oi Saga!” Seru seorang pemuda dengan suara keras kepada kakak kembarnya yang asik duduk sambil  membaca buku. Kebetulan, saat itu adalah jam pulang sekolah.

“Apa lagi Kanon? Kau lihat aku sedang sibuk?” Tanya sang kakak yang bernama Saga.

“Ish! Serius sekali kau dengan bukumu. Kenapa kau tak pacaran saja dengan buku?” Kanon merespon dengan ketusnya pada kakak kembarnya ini.

“Kau ini. Aku mau meningkatkan nilaiku tahu. Nilaiku turun nih.” Bantah Saga.

“Nilaimu jeblok atau kau ingin mengalahkan Aiolos eh?” Kata Kanon menggoda iseng pada kakak kembarnya sambil tersenyum iseng dan menyenggol tangan kakak kembarnya.

“Enak saja. Memang nilaiku turun betulan. Aku tidak mau semester genap ini nilaiku turun.” Saga membantah lagi.

“Ah, bohongnya bisa banget. Jelas-jelas nilaimu masih stabil begitu. Aiolos saja yang kebetulan nilainya meningkat. Aku ada kiat-kiat untuk jatuhin nilai dia.” Kata Kanon. Saga pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan pergi meninggalkan adik kembarnya. Terlihat sekali dia tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kanon.

Mungkin, orang yang belum mengenal kedua kakak-adik kembar ini bertanya kenapa Saga tak begitu tertarik dengan ide Kanon tersebut yang menurut kita cukup gila dan seram. Penyebabnya adalah Saga dan Aiolos adalah bintang bidang akademis di SMA mereka. Mereka selalu bertukar tempat siapa juara 1 dan siapa juara 2. Tentu, jika sang kakak mendapat juara 1, sang adik akan bersorak bahagia. Berbeda ceritanya jika sang kakak juara 2, pasti sang adik malah menebarkan kiat-kiat cara menjatuhkan Aiolos dengan cara berbeda. Kanon dikenal sebagai pribadi yang cukup bringas, sedangkan Saga dikenal dengan pribadi yang tenang walau kadang manipulatif.

Setelah ia pergi meninggalkan adik kembarnya, Saga pergi ke sebuah toko di mana ia biasanya membeli stok makanannya. Maklum, ia dan Kanon memilih untuk tinggal jauh dari orang tua dan nge-kos. Ditambah lagi, mereka dari kaum orang mampu. Tidak mungkin stok mereka kekurangan dalam kurun waktu 1 tahun. Kebetulan, sekarang ini jatahnya untuk berbelanja stok setahun ini. Ketika ia memasuki toko tersebut, ia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Ternyata Aiolos adalah kasir toko ini dan sekarang giliran memang gilirannya menjaga meja kasir.

“Aiolos? Kau bekerja di sini?” Tanya Saga terkejut.

“Iya, mungkin kau jijik kan?” Tanya Aiolos kembali.

“Jangan bodoh.” Bantah Saga tegas. “Jijik dari mana jika ini pekerjaanmu? Selama pekerjaan itu tak merugikan orang, untuk apa jijik? Selama pekerjaan itu tidak melanggar moral dan norma, kenapa harus jijik?” Sambungnya dengan nada tegas.

“Karena pasti kau pikir kalau pekerjaan seperti ini pasti di benakmu hanya orang miskin dan memang aku dari keluarga miskin.” Aiolos menghela nafasnya. “Tapi semua pekerjaan ini untuk membayar biaya sekolahku dan adikku. Kau enak dari keluarga kaya.” Sambungnya. Badannya bergetar ketakutan. Ia berpikiran bahwa Saga pasti punya perilaku yang sama seperti Kanon. Sayangnya itu tak berlaku, mengingat kebetulan sisi baiknya yang ia hadapi sekarang.

“Kau ini.” Saga tertawa kecil. “Aku bukan Kanon tahu.” Katanya sambil menyentil kepala Aiolos, namun sering ada suara di kepalanya berkata, “Ejek saja dia, hina dia, injak-injak dia dan katakan kalau keluarga miskin tak pantas sekolah.”

“Kadang kau lepas kontrol. Maksudku, beberapa kali aku menangkap basah kau melukai junior kita.” Balas Aiolos.

“Itu kalau Kanon mencoba mengontrolku. Akhir-akhir ini aku bisa mengontrol diriku. Aku cukup berterima kasih pada Kak Dohko yang sudah banyak memberiku saran untuk mengontrol diri.” Sahut Saga. Aiolos tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan halus Saga itu.

“Terima kasih, Saga.” Kata Aiolos. “Oh iya, kau belanja saja dulu. Kita ngobrolnya nanti lagi.” Saga mengangguk mengerti permintaan Aiolos berhubung ini masih jam kerjanya dan melanjutkan kegiatan di toko itu. Ketika ia berdiri di stand buku, ia melihat sebuah buku berjudul “Cinta Sejati”.

“Mungkin... ini soal jodoh dan lainnya ya? Kalau klise, aku malas bacanya.” Saga membolak-balik lembar demi lembar buku itu dan ternyata isinya berbeda dari yang ia duga. Buku itu menceritakan mengenai cinta sejati bukanlah tentang pacar ataupun tentang romansa, tetapi juga ketika berbagi dan membahagiakan orang juga menjadi cinta sejati yang ditebarkan untuk orang lain. “Hmm... mungkin Aiolos suka ini. Mahal sih, tapi ya sudahlah. Hari ini aku belanja untuk setengah tahun, sisanya aku belanja dengan biaya keringat sendiri.” Pikir Saga. Lalu ia kembali ke meja kasir dan membayar belanjaan tersebut. Tentu, yang melayani pembayaran itu adalah Aiolos.

Ketika ia selesai mengscan dan menaruh semua belanjaan Saga dalam plastik, ia melihat tangan rivalnya mengambil buku yang sudah dibeli itu dan memberikannya pada Aiolos. “Apa maksudmu Saga? Barang yang dibeli tidak dapat dikembalikan.” Kata Aiolos.

“Aiolos, _Happy valentine_.” Kata Saga. “Hari ini kan tanggal 14. Mungkin buku ini pantas dibaca olehmu ketimbang aku.”

“Saga, kau tahu aku dari keluarga yang kurang memadai. Jangan bertindak seperti kalau aku tak bisa beli.” Bantah Aiolos.

“Tidak, aku membelikanmu ikhlas. Memang kau tidak butuh, tetapi adikmu pasti butuh. Ia harus belajar bagaimana cinta kasih sejati seorang kakak pada adiknya. Cintamu padanya tulus.” Saga menjelaskan. “Jadi aku belikan ini untukmu. Soal belanjaanku, ini hanya untuk setengah tahun. Aku kebetulan mulai Maret depan akan kerja paruh waktu, jadi gajiku bisa untuk belanja bulanan.” Sambungnya. Mata Aiolos berkaca-kaca. Ia tak percaya rival akademisnya baru saja memberikan kado _valentine_ paling indah untuknya.

“Saga... terima kasih.” Kata Aiolos.

“Kau harus ingat ini. Kita boleh rival, tapi hanya dalam bidang akademis. Ketika di luar, kita adalah teman dan harus saling bahu-membahu.” Kata Saga. “Konsep _valentine_ ku berbeda dari konsep _valentine_ kebanyakan orang.” Sambungnya.

“Aku mengerti, ternyata kau juga punya sisi tulus juga ya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Saga. Semoga pemberianmu bisa berguna untukku dan adikku nantinya.” Kata Aiolos. Setelah itu, Saga mengambil semua belanjaannya dan pergi meninggalkan Aiolos yang masih menjaga toko itu. Hari ini, ia belajar banyak mengenai mengasihi, tanpa pandang status, relasi dan kondisi di sekitarnya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa pemberiannya itu ikhlas dan murni dari hatinya untuk Aiolos, meski mereka adalah rival.


End file.
